


Dance With Me

by I_am_a_Ruin



Series: PruCan Collection [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I can't write fluff with at least hints at smut, but this is fluff I swear, is it still called cockblocking if both parties are female?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to Dance With Me by Orleans and suddenly this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

“C’mon, Maaaaaaaddie.” Julchen pleaded, tugging on Madeline’s shirt sleeve as she did so.

Maddie shook her head, curls bouncing as she did so but did not respond, too engrossed in her book for Julchen. Julchen pinched one of the brunette curls between her fingers and pulled on it, watching it spring back up and Maddie glare at her. 

“What?” Maddie huffed.

Julchen grinned and poked her wife’s cheek. “You’re so cute!”

Maddie pushed her glasses back up her face and rolled her eyes. “I’m reading.”

Julchen frowned and grabbed for Maddie’s book. “ _ Nein _ !  _ Bitte tanz mit Mir _ ,  _ Liebling _ .” 

Maddie knitted her eyebrows in confusion. “But… there’s no music.”

“Sure there is!” Julchen exclaimed, jumping up from her crouched position. She twirled around the room, humming some random tune and then faced Maddie with a dorky smile. “See?”

Maddie stifled her laughter, pretending to need more convincing and shook her head. “I don’t know…”

“I’ll sing for you!” Julchen nodded, and began loudly singing the Prussian national anthem.

“Julchen.” 

“... _ kennt ihr meine Farben.”  _ Julchen sang, increasing in volume as she did.

“Julchen.” Maddie repeated patiently. 

“... _ schwebt mir weiß und… _ ” 

Maddie stood and cut her off with an insistent kiss. Julchen melted against her, Maddie’s hand cupping her face gently. Julchen’s pale hands slid into Maddie’s hair and deepened the kiss. Maddie pulled away and put her hands on her hips, semi serious. “Now that I have your attention, Mrs. Beilschmidt, what was that you were saying about a dance?”

Julchen knelt down and took Maddie’s hand. “May I have this dance, fair maiden?”

Maddie snorted and pulled Julchen back to her feet. “I suppose I can’t say no, eh?”

Julchen grinned widely and shook her head. Julchen led them into a slow waltz, occasionally twirling her lovely wife until the woman was laughing so hard she had to lean against her for support. 

“You have such a beautiful laugh.” Julchen smiled, kissing Madeline’s cheek sweetly.

Maddie blushed and stopped their swaying to wrap her arms around Julchen’s neck and kissed her hard. Julchen had to put her hands on Maddie’s hips to steady herself, thrown off-balance by Maddie’s sudden assault on her mouth. Maddie backed her against a wall, moving her kisses to Julchen’s jaw and soft neck where she nipped and sucked gently at the skin, marking the woman as hers. Julchen sighed happily, hands unsure where they were needed and just roaming up and down Maddie’s curvy form. One of her favorite things about Madeline was her curves. The Canadian had been so self-conscious about her chubby waist and round stomach and the squish on her hips and thighs but Julchen delighted in it. There was no way she could ever tire of touching Maddie, it was addicting. Her skin was so soft and smooth and had just the right amount of squish. It was awesome. Madeline was so unfairly beautiful. 

Madeline pulled away to catch her breath and grinned, face flushed. 

“I love you so much.” Julchen sighed, running a shaking hand through her hair. 

Maddie pressed her face into the crook of Julchen’s neck, muttering something.

“What was that, Birdie?” Julchen asked, a hand on the back of her head. 

“ _ Je t’aime, ma cherie. _ ” Maddie smiled, pecking her on the lips. 

“Aw. You’re so pretty.” the Prussian twirled Maddie’s curls around her fingers.

Maddie smirked. “You want to see how pretty I am in lingerie?” 

Julchen bit her lip, eyes wide. “ _ Ja _ .” 

How people thought Madeline Williams was shy and innocent… Julchen would never understand. 

“Julchen!!” came a scream from the hall.

Julchen sighed pathetically, sinking to the floor looking up at Maddie pleadingly. “She’ll be okay. We could do it really fast?”

Maddie smiled sympathetically. “Come on,  _ mon sucre d’orge _ . Your sister needs you. I’ll be waiting.”

Julchen ran to Monika’s room to comfort the child. Maddie followed her quietly, making sure Julchen didn’t notice. She loved watching Julchen comfort Monika after a nightmare. She knew many doubted Julchen’s ability to be the kind of parental figure the little girl needed but they had never seen the girl in action. 

“What’s wrong,  _ kleine Maus _ ?” Julchen asked sweetly, running a gentle hand across her little sister’s tear-stained cheeks.

“ _ Ich hatte einen Albtraum, _ ” Monika told her, lip trembling.

“Oh,  _ kleine Maus _ . It was only a dream.  _ Sie sind jetzt sicher _ . I’m here and so is Maddie.  _ Sie niemand kann weh tun _ .”

“They wanted to hurt you,  _ Schwester _ .” Monika wept, clinging to Julchen’s arm.

“ _ Liebling _ , I’m awesome. I’m not going anywhere, you’re stuck with me.” Julchen promised, kissing her face. 

“ _ Ich leibe dich, Julchen _ .” Monika whispered, hugging her sister.

Julchen pushed the short-cut blonde locks out of her sister’s eyes. “I love you too,  _ kleine maus. _ Go back to sleep, Monika. I’m just across the hall if you need me.”

“Okay, Julchen.” Monika nodded, laying back down, drying her face as she did so, 

Julchen waited patiently until Monika’s hand relaxed around her own. Julchen slipped out and ran directly into Maddie. The Canadian wrapped her arms tightly around Julchen’s waist and buried her face in Julchen’s cleavage. 

“Madeline?” Julchen asked sweetly, petting Maddie’s hair.

“I’m stuck with you too, eh?” Maddie asked, not releasing her hold on Julchen.

“Of course. I’m not letting you leave ever. You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” Julchen swore, pulling Maddie’s face up for a long kiss. 

“Good.” The girl gave an affirmative nod when she was released. “I’d never be able to bear it if you did.”

Julchen slid her fingers down from Maddie’s hair to her lower back. “Mm.” she hummed. “Monika’s sleeping now and I do believe I was promised lingerie?”

“What’s lingerie, Julchen?” came the timid voice of Monika Beilschmidt. 

**Author's Note:**

> I used mostly google translate so it's probably wrong. Anyone who actually is knowledgeable in French/German and wants to help a girl out, let me know if there's agreement issues or other errors. Thanks!
> 
> Nein! Bitte tanz mit Mir, Liebling- No! Please dance with me, darling (german)  
> kennt ihr meine Farben/schwebt mir weiß und- lines from the Prussian national anthem. Feel free to google it.  
> Je t’aime, ma cherie- I love you, my dear (French)  
> mon sucre d’orge.- my candy cane (french. Does not necessarily literally translate. Terms of endearment are always weird)  
> kleine Maus- little mouse  
> Ich hatte einen Albtraum- I had a nightmare (german)  
> Sie sind jetzt sicher- you are safe here (german)  
> Sie niemand kann weh tun.- No one can hurt you (german)


End file.
